In recent years, imaging apparatuses such as digital video cameras (for example, camcorders) that image a subject such as a person and landscape to generate image data thereof and record the generated image data as content of a dynamic image file or the like are in widespread use.
Many specifying methods of specifying the start position when content recorded as described above is played back have been proposed. For example, a specifying method of specifying the playback start position of content by arranging and displaying, among images constituting content, images at regular intervals on a time axis (representative images) chronologically like a film and specifying the representative image is proposed. According to this specifying method, representative images at regular intervals on a time axis are arranged and displayed and thus, the start position of content can be specified by considering the content of the representative image and the position on the time axis.
It is assumed here, for example, that the start of playback is desired from the head of a dynamic image range generated in a predetermined area (for example, one attraction of a theme park) in a place of trip regarding content generated when the trip was made. However, according to the above editing method, it is assumed that while the content of the representative image and the position on the time axis can be considered, but it is difficult to consider the geographical position from the content. Thus, for example, a specifying method of specifying the playback start position of dynamic image content by considering the geographical position is proposed.
For example, an electronic device that displays a solid line on a map indicating a history of positions when dynamic image content is shot based on position information associated with the dynamic image content (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). If a predetermined operation (for example, a click operation) is performed on the solid line indicating the history, the electronic device starts the playback of dynamic image content from the position on the time axis corresponding to the portion (position on the map).